


Knowledge

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Buchou-Fukubuchou Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Knowledge can be obtained in all aspects of life.
Relationships: Ooishi Shuuichirou/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-04-20

Tezuka tried hard not to scream while Oishi's fingertips drummed against his prostate.

They were in a public bathroom, one of the few locations he had been asked about while being sleep-drunk, and Tezuka's shame was obvious. But so was his lust.

Oishi shifted again to accommodate both of them in the small space while pulling his fingers out and then pushing his cock in, in one glorious thrust. Thankfully, at that moment he also covered Tezuka's mouth with his, swallowing the keening wail he anticipated this would produce.

Setting a steady rhythm, Oishi followed up with fondling Tezuka's balls, knowing how much the other boy liked it. This way he could also feel if Tezuka came too close to release and bring him back with a few soothing touches before resuming their play.

It was as much heaven as it was hell and Tezuka loved every moment of it. His eyes had long filled with tears and his quiet sobs weren't really a problem as Oishi continued to treat him just like he had always dreamed about.

When he was finally allowed to cum Oishi was right behind him, sheltering him, letting him savor the moment to its fullest, before bringing him back and nuzzling his neck, soothing him back down.

Both boys were aware that they wouldn't do this again. That it had been one of Tezuka's deeper fantasies that normally weren't acted out. That one time would always be enough. 

Every time it did happen however, Oishi got to see a side of his boyfriend he hadn't been aware of before. And he relished in them. If just for a moment.

For Tezuka it was probably something equal. Tezuka enjoyed pursuing knowledge. And except for the shame barrier - which went down little by little if Oishi wasn't mistaken - Tezuka enjoyed learning about his needs just as much.

Especially when Oishi insisted on indulging him.


End file.
